World Turned Upside Down
by MissJackson17
Summary: Annabeth's life is full of betrayal. She lives in a constant state of fear and is trapped in her own personal hell. She dreams of escaping, but what will happen when she becomes associated with Goode High's most popular student, Percy Jackson? Her world turn upside side down and she will have to face her demons but will she ever let go of her past and learn to trust again?
1. The First Day

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to Rick Riordan.**

 **The World Turned Upside Down.**

 **Introduction**

Trapped. That's how I would describe myself. Trapped in a living hell.

At home (if you can call it that) I'm a slave to my wicked step-mother and two brothers. My dad has lost all interest in me, I can't even remember the last time he was in the house, he spends his life working for Helen, and my social life… well is non-existent.

I focus all my energies on studies just, so I can leave this town to run away and start a new life at my dream college of Stanford.

I'm a senior at Goode High School in New York, one of the smartest there, which is not something I like to talk about, as it makes me an easy target for bullies and is why I like to hide in the shadows of the halls. I spend all my free time in the library, avoiding any social interactions due to my crippling social anxiety.

I'm alone most of my time with no one to talk to, which is the way I like it. My past means I hate attention and avoid at all costs getting close to people as it always ends in heartache. I can focus on leaving, and not even my wicked step mum can stop me from achieving my dreams of being an architect.

For now I'm trapped within my miserable life with my past still haunting me. The scars are still there and the demons still plague me. I have no self confidence or self worth, the only thing I'm good at is studies. I lead a depressed life, with only the thoughts of getting out of here keeping me going.

Little did I know what my world would turn upside down. I would have to face my past and confront my demons, and it all started when I met Percy Jackson.

 _Annabeth_ _POV_

'RINGGG'.

I let out an audible groan as I rolled over to silence my alarm that was signalling the first day of school – the dreaded day had finally arrived and my last year in Goode High School has arrived.

I headed to the bathroom to get changed and ready for the day ahead, before my step brothers (twins, Matthew and Bobby) would demand that it was their time to get ready. I took a shower and changed into black skinny jeans and a plain white t-shirt tucked in. I don't own much clothing as most of the money I get goes towards the college fund I set up.

After checking myself one last time in the mirror to ensure I look presentable, I exited my small bedroom before making my way downstairs.

I plastered a smile on my face as I reached the kitchen and greeted Helen. She grimaced and turned away, engaging in a conversation with the twins.

I grabbed a banana and a granola bar, not wanting hang around too long, and headed for the door.

"Stop right there Anniebell", exclaimed Helen.

I let out an inaudible sigh before I turned to her with a sickly-sweet smile, "Yes Ma'am?"

"Wipe that smirk off your face! The cheek on you! Next time you will let the boys use the bathroom first before you decide to take it all for yourself. "

Helen walked up to me and pointed her perfectly manicured claw in my face, "You are lucky you even have a bathroom to share with them and now it will be your fault if they're late to school: you can clean that whole damn thing tonight, as well as the rest of the house, your chores list is on the fridge".

I would protest and say I had school work, but I knew it would get me nowhere. Most days I am completing an endless number of chores, just so Helen will add my dad's money into my college fund. Then I must complete my school studies with rarely eating a decent meal as I am always served the smallest portions, making my very thin. Yet, she gives me enough to ensure that the outside world does not question my eating habits.

But I knew it would be all over within a year, it had to be. I can't cope for my longer.

I tossed my bag on to my back and set off for the journey to school. The walk was only 20 minutes long, so I didn't mind it as it gave my time to think before I got to school.

Just as I was about to turn a corner, a red Aston Martin flew past me. The popular's. They were a group of riches who led a privileged life and ruled over our very cliché school. I tried to avoid them as much as possible but it's hard when they are in most of my classes.

I arrived at Goode High, sooner than I would have liked to. I had already accepted the fact this year would be no different, I would make no friends and I didn't really care to as everyone important to me has betrayed me. You see I find it hard to trust people, as that trust soon turns into hurt and scars (physically and mentally). Everyone in life leaves: my dad, mum, Luke, Thalia. The closer I get to someone, the more I seem to drive them away. I live my life in a constant state of fear, I'm polite to people and I get by, but I don't try to make friends as they will leave. They always leave.

Plus my social anxiety doesn't make it any easier. I would rather live my life on the side lines than be bullied for being too smart or not being pretty enough.

As I entered school with my books in hand, I made bee line for my locker, not wanting to be the centre of attention. As soon as I step into the hallway its obvious that everyone is stereotypical clicks: the popular's, the jocks etc...

I picked up my pace and kept my eyes trained on the floor as I walked until 'SMACK'! I not so gracefully landed on the floor with a thud as my books flew everywhere.

I sighed, 'Great way to start senior year Annabeth'.

 **Long-time no see! I have been so busy with A-levels and I lost interest in writing this and I realised it was because I didn't like it. So now I'm back with the existing chapters being re-wrote. The story is kind of the same but with a different background and a bit more meaning to it.**

 **I apologise if it takes time for me to get it the way I want it but I just want it to be the best it will be, so you guys can enjoy it but don't hesitate to leave your honest thoughts.**

 **Thank you for taking the time to read it if you did and I love forward to see you in the next chapter and I promise to update Ch. 2 soon!**

 **C.H x**


	2. Out of the Shadows

_Annabeth POV_

"Shit".

I groaned as the pain in my lower back flared upwards from the impact of the hard floor. I cursed to the Gods who obviously had something against and wanted me to suffer great humiliation on my first day of senior year. I have successfully hidden in the shadows for the past two years and now that has all gone down the drain - I will be the talk of the school for the next month undoubtedly.

I was acutely aware that I had been sat on the floor way too long, lost in my own thoughts, until I could hear laughing echoing down the corridor. This was my worst nightmare. How was I meant to blend now when I would be the laughing stock of the school?

I began to scramble to my feet as the laughing continued and my cheeks became red for the second time today. Fortunately, someone grabbed my arm and hauled me to my feet safely before I could make a fool of myself again. It soon became apparent that this was the guy I walked straight into. I wiped imaginary dust off my jeans, and an apology ready on my lips, but that soon vanished as I looked up at him.

His sea green eyes were mesmerising, swirling into different shapes like the ocean. His messy black hair stood up in different directions, giving me the sudden urge to run my hands though it. His swimmers build meant he has defined muscles, but he wasn't too muscular. He was tall, definably over 6 foot, towering over my 5-foot 5 height. He was wearing black jeans with a fitted navy-blue t-shirt and old converse that looked as if he had owned them for years.

As I stood blatantly staring it him a lopsided smirk appeared on his face making him even more attractive. He was looked like a God.

But he was the one and only Percy Jackson, the most popular guy in school. I stood there gaping like a fish whilst negative thoughts plagued my mind. This is the worst possible thing that could have happened.

'Pull yourself together Annabeth'. I shook out of my thoughts.

"Um… sorry, I wasn't looking um where I was going". I crouched down to grab my books, but he reached them before I could. We stood up in sync and as he passed me my books he leaned down and smirked.

"Better be more careful next time Princess".

As he continued to walk down the hallway I turned and stared at his back dumbfounded until he disappeared around the corner. As the whispers continued to surround me, I made my way down the hallway in the opposite direction to my locker, but this time I made sure to watch where I was going.

* * *

The rest of the morning went by uneventfully yet in no way, did I go by unnoticed as planned. The constant whispers and giggles followed me everywhere I went. Not only was I the girl who walked into someone, but I was girl who fell on her arse after walking into the hottest guy in school.

Yes that's right you heard me correctly. Not only is he a rich, self righteous brat, he's the hottest guy in school with a smirk that could kill. So sue me, I have a crush on Percy Jackson but never in a million years would I admit it because A. I doubt he even knows my name and B. It would be social suicide to associate myself with him without getting killed by his current girlfriend. He is a player who wears leather jackets and drivers an Aston Martin, whilst I'm a slave trapped inside my own house and can barely speak without stuttering.

By the time sixth period came around I was ready to leave, but I had one more class, Greek studies. With a sigh I shut my locker and headed to class early, trying and failing to avoid the stares. Just as I was about to enter the classroom, I heard a shout hollering my name.

"Oi Blondie!" I was momentarily confused until I saw three wannabe Barbie's strutting their way up to me.

Their ringleader, who had shouted my name, had fiery red hair and piercing green eyes. She wore a short black pencil skirt with a white shirt, only buttoned part way revealing her chest. Seriously is there no dress code in this school? Her two followers wore similar variations of the outfit. The first Drew Tanaka who was in my Maths class, wearing a copy of the ring leaders outfit but with a burgundy skirt and black shirt matching her hair, and the other being Katie Gardner from my English class who looked like she did not want to be there, wearing jeans and a revealing top. All with expensive designer bags and Louis Vuitton heels.

Classic mean girls.

The stench of perfume immediately hit me, intoxicating my nostrils and making me feel dizzy as they got closer.

The corridor grew an eerie silence as stares followed the mean girls as they walked. Great, I am going to be the centre of attention again.

"C..c Can I help you?"

"What do you mean can I help you? You can help me by staying away from my boyfriend bitch". The redhead spat at me.

I had no clue what she was talking about at first until the realisation hit me. I had spoken to no one else today other than the guy I walked into earlier this morning.

"I just accidently walked into him... I'm not stealing him" I said timidly.

I was about to walk away when all three of them send death glares to me. That was until the redhead burst into a fit of rage.

"You just walked into him? Stop being so desperate, it makes you look like a slut. You are a cheap scumbag who thinks she can walk into this school and have anything you want but no. I will make your life a living hell until you run out of this school crying to mummy".

I must admit, that last comment struck a cord and I stood there gaping at her. Little did she know that my mum was dead and the hurt was still raw. But I wasn't about to let her know that and show weakness in front of her. Instead I stood my ground with my new found confidence. There goes my chance of hiding this year, but at this point I didn't care cause she deserved what she was about to get.

"A slut? Have you looked in the mirror lately, you? I don't know how you have the audacity to say that, with how much of your ass is on display! And well at least I earn the things own and you will be lucky to make it into a community college with your ant scrotum of a brain. I bet my savings you can't even spell desperate and you don't know even a slither of my life, so I would stop right there if I were you. Now can you and your imbecile friends can get out of my way… well if you even know what that means" With my voice dripping with sarcasm.

With that I pushed through them to make my way to class that I was now late for. I felt stupid for stooping to her level when I don't even know the bitch, but she was way out of line and it put her in her place.

Now I was immediately regretting that decision, my cheeks were flaring as I walked away, not daring to look up at the crowd that had gathered around us in fear of what they might say.

I had just made myself public enemy number 1.

I took a deep breathe before steeping into my Greek Studies class which I was thankfully just on time for. I love mythology and reading so this class wasn't really going to be a challenge, but I knew I would still enjoy it.

I kept my head down and made my way to the only available desk at the front, not seeing who was around me, but I could feel the glares on my back. I was becoming anxious and my leg started to bob up and down as I thought of the events that just took place. However, the teacher dragged me out of my down spiralling thoughts when he entered the class.

"Good afternoon class. Welcome back to senior year and to those who have not had the pleasure of my teaching I am Mr. Brunner".

Mr Brunner was wise and easily my favourite teacher. His classes were most enjoyable in this hellhole.

"We will be studying Greek Gods this term. You will have an assignment that will be worth 20% of your grade. It will be marked by me and you have 6 weeks to complete this in pairs this I have already chosen."

There were a few groans when this was announced but I was thankful as being the newbie, I doubt anyone would be interested in working with me.

"You will be given two Greek Gods to study in your pairs. You have to complete a 5-page research booklet on these gods, presenting it as you please, as well as 4,000-word essay that you will complete with your partner in your own time".

"The pairs will be as follows: Luke Castellan and Rachel Dare" … So that's the name of the Barbie ringleader I thought.

"Thalia Grace and Nico; Jason Grace with Piper Mclean" … The list continued as I waited for my name to be called but now at least I could put names to faces… "And lastly Percy Jackson with Annabeth Chase".

I turned around to find the boy I walked directly into smirking at me. This was just my luck. If Rachel's looks could kill I would be dead by now. Everyone was staring at me and I felt like I was going to burst.

I change my mind, this was now my worst class and it was shaping up to be the worst year of my life.

 **AN: Hey guys, here is the second chapter of the revised story which I hope you like! I apologise if there are any words that are different as to what you would write and say as I am from England.**

 **Anyway if you like this chapter please favourite and review and I will update as soon as possible!**

 **Thank you for reading,**

 **C.H x**


End file.
